


Can't Hide Any Longer

by ygoygo1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Stress, sorry I'm bad at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygoygo1/pseuds/ygoygo1
Summary: A ton of stories with a loose-ish storyline.My dreams have come to life! On a fanfiction...Will update at least twice a month. (Who am I kidding if this thing ever gets updated it won't be anytime soon).NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO DUCKTALES 2017!!!
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is back! But the things she's been trying to hide for years have come back too...

Lena stood with Webby and Violet, while the rest of the family was gawking at her. "Um, hi?" Lena said uncertainly. The word felt strange on her tongue after so many months of not speaking. "Webby I swear if this is another of your elaborate pranks" Beakley started but Lena cut her off by saying, "Tea Time, it's really me." They just stood there in silence as Beakley gave a small smile. "Uh, who's that?" Della asked. Problem was, Lena had no idea Della was Della. "Who am I? Who are you?" Lena replied with a hint of suspicion. "I'm Della!" Oh, she sounded exactly like Webby when introducing herself. "I'm the mother of Jet, turbo, and Rebel." She said chirpily. "And Jet, Turbo, and Rebel are...?" Lena asked with a bit more than a hint of suspicion. "Oh, right. The triplets. "Which someone, *cough cough* Donald *cough* didn't name properly." Della answered sparing a glare at Donald, who was quietly muttering "I did them a favor." Just great, another motherly figure. Beakley was already enough, why was there another one now!? "Relax Lena, not everyone is like Magica." Webby said soothingly. "Magica!? As in DE SPELL!?" Della squawked, enraged. "And now would be a good time for me to go. Bye!" Lena announced and dashed towards the door. She froze in her tracks as Scrooge said, his voice heavy with authority, "Lena, I made a promise and I am keeping it, also, I will NOT have you go back to that room under the amphitheater." Lena flushed with embarrassment as she said resignedly, "Fine."


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's nightmare leaves the rest of the house wondering whether she's in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I wrote this and wanted to post it.

Twisted.  
Gnarled.  
Horrific.  
Distorted.  
Shadows.  
Blood.  
Webby.  
Death.  
Bodies.  
MAGICA!  
Lena woke up screaming bloody murder as she curled in on herself unconsciously and backed up against the wall at the floor of her room, which Beakley had somehow cleaned and set up with the help of Duckworth in a few hours. Her eyes darted around, looking at every shadow, seemingly distorted in Lena's eyes. She eventually settled for one spot in the middle of the wall, the one spot without any shadows. She didn't realize it but she was rocking back and forth, as if in a trance. Webby's room was the closest to Lena's, so Webby was the first to kick open the door and fling herself into the room in a fighting stance. "Lena, Lena what happened?!" Webby tried to touch her, but Lena shrunk back and continued rocking. It was now beginning to reach creepy levels, Lena's blank stare at a wall while rocking back and forth, to and fro. Beakley and Della were next, followed by Scrooge, then Donald, then the triplets. They all stared in shock and fear. Fear that something really bad was happening to Lena. But unbeknownst to her, her subconscious read it as fear of her, in her mind, although she knew it was not true, she thought they were afraid of her. Webby sprang out of the room, grabbed a sleeping bag, and returned and set it up. She thought that it might last a while. Meanwhile, the Huey was frantically searching the JWG for anything that might help. "Here!" He said. The JWG says that after suffering trauma, a person may have nightmares, irrational fears, flashbacks..." He rattled off another couple of words. "Is there any way to help her?" inquired Donald, almost unintelligibly. "What did he say?" Whispered Beakley to Della. "He asked if we could help her." Replied Della in an equally quiet voice. "It says here that water and soothing words/music might help, but if it doesn't we just have to leave her be and let it run its course." Said Huey after flipping a few more pages. They already knew they couldn't get close to her, so the water was out the window. They tried talking to her, but that didn't work either, she just somehow shrunk in on herself even further. Della even tried singing the lullaby she made for the boys, it too didn't work. They eventually gave up and returned to their beds. Webby stayed behind with Lena in her sleeping bag. And Beakley stayed just outside the door doing her weird spy sleeping thing. The next day was no better, Lena had stopped rocking but just continued staying in the same position and staring at the wall. No one could get any response from her. The next two days were the same thing. At this point, they were getting worried, what if Lena stayed like this forever? They all knew that Lena could go up to 2 weeks without food, and a week without water and still stay alive and function somewhat. One of the few useful things from suffering Magica's constant rule. On the fourth day, however, Lena woke up. She was completely disoriented though. She was immediately handed a glass of water by Webby and chugged it. She was also given small amounts of food for a few hours until she could see straight and walk around. As soon as she called Beakley Tea Time, all was at least somewhat well again. "How long was I out?" spoke Lena softly. "4 days." replied Webby. The young duck spoke again, "What happened?" "Just a nightmare." Lena replied tiredly. "What was it about?" At this question, Lena closed up and looked away. Webby knew this to be a sign not to press any further. She just hoped Lena might tell her someday. "Alright, at least go to sleep." At this request, Lena did not resist and crawled into a nest of blankets on the bed. "Night Lena." Webby whispered and closed the door very softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Another update in a week-10 days.


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lena's smile always remain hidden away, or will it eventually come out most days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if this will ever become a Weblena fic... Probably not at this point.

Lena was creeping behind a door with her dart gun at the ready, her intended target, Webby. She spun around and shot at Louie, who was creeping up behind her. She then spun again to shoot Webby when she was shot from above. She looked up to see a grinning face staring back down at her. Lena smiled. "Lena lay her gun down on the ground in defeat and proceeded to make her way to the loft now that she was eliminated. A few minutes later Webby came up. "Lena!" She hopped onto the bed. "Yeah, Webby?" Lena looked up from her phone. Webby's smile faltered when she saw the depressed look on Lena's face, but that look only remained there for a second as Lena plastered a smile onto her face. She would do anything to keep Webby happy. "Do you wanna have a sleepover with Violet?" "If you want to." Lena replied. "Okay!" Webby bounced away happily. Lena's expression then sunk again once Webby had left. She then began to get angry at herself. What's wrong with me?! Why do I still feel sad? I shouldn't be. They gave me everything and I repay them by being sad! She punched the wall. She sunk to the ground. She looked into the mirror and saw a shadow, inverted colors, but with eyes colored black. She gasped and patted herself down. No, she wasn't turning into a shadow, not again! She sat staring at the mirror, stricken. Webby walked in and saw Lena staring at the mirror. Oh no, Lena was NOT going back into a fear-coma again. At least not according to Webby, she went and got a cup of cold water and splashed Lena with it. It didn't work, now Lena saw her shadow reflection melting into a puddle, and her eyes widened with fear. Webby started panicking. She then decided that if shocking Lena out of it wasn't going to work, maybe a hug would. After all, friendship was the greatest magic of all, right? She then sat next to Lena and wrapped her in a hug. In Lena's mind, she was surrounded by darkness. A never-ending darkness with no escape, getting thicker and thicker, suffocating her. When Webby hugged her, there was a small droplet of light and warmth. It rippled out and slowly dispelled the darkness. Webby hugged her tighter and the darkness retreated more rapidly. Lena slowly loosened up and melted into the embrace. She shivered, then closed her eyes, and as the warmth filled her up, she smiled a small smile. A real one. A happy one.


	4. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SELF HARM. HAS SELF HARM. HEED MY WARNINGS. This is not some grimdark take on a kid's show, this is something that could actually happen to an abused child. I am not a professional psychologist and whatnot, I'm bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not already seen my warnings, HEED THEM NOW. Now that that's out of the way, read on at your own risk.

Why!  
Lena screamed in her head.  
Can't!  
She bashed her head against the concrete wall.  
I!  
She punched it until her fingers were raw and bloody.  
Be!  
She threw herself at the wall, over and over until she was numb.  
Normal?!  
Only after she finally stopped, after she sunk into a crouch sobbing, did she realize she was covered in cuts and bruises. How am I supposed to go back like this? She thought, trying to smooth out her hair. She stopped and her eyes widened with fear when she hit a viscous liquid. Blood. Okay Lena, all you have to do is get into one of the spare bathrooms in Scrooge's house, then wash off the blood, then use a couple bandages on your arms, then roll down your sleeves, then hope your head doesn't bleed more, then change, then you'll be fine. She shook herself as she made her way to the mansion. She scaled one of the walls to the first floor. She hopped into one of the bathrooms, only to be confronted by... Beakley?! She quickly hopped out of the window only to be pulled back in by Beakley's hand. Okay Lena, new plan, you got beat up by half of all of the Beagle Boys and was smashed into a wall repeatedly until you found a weak point in their group. And it isn't a total lie, you were smashed into a wall repeatedly. "Lena what happened to you?!" Beakley practically yelled with a worrying amount of concern in her voice. Great. Lena cringed, now the entire house would be here soon too. "I got beat up by half of all of the Beagle Boys and was smashed into a wall repeatedly until I found a weak point in their group." Lena told her lie word for word as fast as she could before the others came. Beakley didn't appear to care as she produced a ton of swabs and some hydrogen peroxide from somewhere. "Not the stingy stuff!" Lena cried out as she remembered all the times it had been used on her. Then the others arrived. Great, just great. Lena thought again. They all looked shocked, then they all charged at her. Only to be held back by Della and Scrooge. Della walked over once the kids had given up and grabbed a couple of swabs as well. She then froze upon seeing Lena's hair colored a dark blackish-red by blood. Definitely not a normal color for blood, but then again, Lena was a shadow that took on a physical form, so that was probably some form of shadow blood. "Lena, why is your head covered in shadow blood?" Della asked somewhat fearfully. "Just a cut." Lena shrugged. The others were still watching as if wanting to see the operation through, as if wanting to make sure Lena was alright. Della carefully parted Lena's hair, then winced as she saw the cut. "How is it looking?" Beakley queried. "3-inches long, about 4 millimeters deep." Della responded. "Okay, so she is not in immediate danger." Beakley said, relieved. "Uhh, before you do all this swabbing and stuff, shouldn't I take a shower or something?" The two older women glanced at each other before replying as one "Yes." They all filtered out of the bathroom leaving Lena. She sighed as she undressed, then got into the shower. She turned the water on and made it ice cold. The cold helped numb everything, she then took a small towel and scrubbed the blood off. She finally got out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes. She then looked at herself in the mirror, she looked way better, and her head had stopped bleeding so her hair was no longer drenched in blood. She then proceeded to exit the bathroom and as soon as she got out of the door she was shoved into a chair and practically drowned in peroxide. The kids were no longer there, as they had been shunted off to bed long ago. Beakley informed Lena that Webby had to be strapped to the bed after being fought and pinned down by all the other members of the household. Lena grinned. Just like Webby to do that she thought fondly, caring about someone too much for her own good. Once Beakley was satisfied with Lena's patching up, she walked off after saying a quick good night. Problem was, Lena wasn't sleepy. "Hey Lena, come to my room for a second will ya?" Lena shrugged in response and motioned for Della to lead the way. Della led Lena to her room and opened the door. She then proceeded to close the door, revealing behind it a huge dent in the wall. Lena gasped lightly as Della said, "I head-butted this wall for three days straight. Lena feigned a look of confusion. "Why are you showing me this?" She dreaded the answer she knew was coming, she knew was right. "Because you're the one who beat yourself up Lena, we both know it. But if you want to feel, then try to find a hobby or something, one that doesn't involve you hurting yourself, consciously or not. I didn't realize I was charging at this wall with all the force in my body until Donald pulled me away from it. Lena, it's semi-normal for you to do this, you probably have PTSD, depression, she rattled off a couple more words." "Alright," Lena said, not really paying attention, which she would probably regret in the future. "I will. I'll find something else. Just don't tell anyone else that I did this to myself." She had no idea why Della was doing this and hoped those words would get her out of this situation. She was glad enough for the advice, but still wholly suspicious of it. Della seemed to buy it and said a soft goodnight as Lena walked out, closing the door behind her. As soon as she turned, she saw a determined Webby charging towards her. "LENAAAAA!" was the guttural war cry that erupted from the charging little duck. Oh god. I'm going to be smothered, aren't I? Lena braced for impact as a tiny body crashed into her at an astonishing speed. "Argh, Webby, wounds." Lena said in slight pain as Webby quickly got off of Lena, apologizing. "I thought you were strapped to the bed?" Lena cut in questioningly. "I just used the penknife that's in my pillow. "Okay, still weird, but tamer than I expected." In truth, Lena had expected Webby to have used a machete or something. Maybe she was finally learning that in some situations, a simple knife would do. {1. These bracket thingies mean the author's note. 2. This might get a little darker, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with cutting. Even though it is minor, it is there. Heed my warning. SERIOUSLY, IT GETS DARK, DON'T READ. I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS, IT DOESN'T GO WITH THE STYLE I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT WORK WITH THIS FIC.} Knife. Lena gasped as she suddenly remembered. She had been running from the police and had managed to get a semi-deep cut from a knife on her arm. When she had arrived back at the amphitheater, which at the time only had a pillow, a blanket, and a pitcher of water. She was about to magic the wound away when she saw the blood drip into the water. At first, she thought, Oh god, now I have to get new water. But then she saw how the blood spread in the water, it was fascinating, almost mesmerizing. She acted on pure instinct and adrenaline as she grabbed a knife from under the pillow a made another small cut to see the blood drip out again. She did this 2 or 3 more times until she realized what she was doing, and, horrified at herself, she had dumped out the water and quickly dressed the wounds, vowing never to do it again. She had kept that promise to herself, but for some reason, but it must have been traumatizing enough that it was burned in her mind. The memory ended and she found herself on the floor. Webby was shaking her. "Lena, Lena are you alright?" Lena faked her usual aloofness and teasing mask, she smirked as she replied, deflecting the question. "'Alright' you say? I would almost think Colonel Crumpet is shaping you into a miniature Tea Time." Webby replied with a quick "Lenaaa! What happened to not teasing me about my slight Britishness when I lived basically my whole life without any interaction from non British/Scottish people?" "Alright, Pink." Lena said, chuckling. "Now we should probably go to bed, it's late." Webby yawned drowsily in agreement as they parted ways. Well Lena, you dodged a quick bullet there, you just need to learn to be happy, then maybe everything will finally be fine. Little did Lena know, this was just the beginning of how broken she thought she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUN! Foreshadowing! This is probably one of the darkest point in this series of stories, it won't get much worse than this. My life is now a mess. I've given up completely on a regular update schedule. Let's just say at least 2 a month shall we? The next update will take longer probably, I have finals to worry about. And yes, although I have lived my whole life in America, The area of the world my family is from has adopted British English. So I do have a semi-British accent. And don't assume I'm from England, there are many places...


	5. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update! I wrote this thing at midnight or something so if it's bad it's because my brain decided that everyday it wants to sleep at midnight and wake up at 6:30 and not let me go back to sleep. I am sleep deprived.

It began as a normal day, at least, as normal as it can get in the Duck family. The triplets were doing something with water ballons and Donald's houseboat, which was sure to end terribly. Beakley was arguing with Duckworth about whether the dusters should have lasers, for reasons unknown. Scrooge and Della were doing something... And Webby was off at the beach attempting to find some magical seashell that apparently was legendary. That left Lena. Who was currently wandering the streets of Duckburg with Violet, or more accurately, keeping Violet from tripping over things and banging into poles while her head was buried in a book. This may sound easy, but to Lena, it was somehow incredibly hard, Violet managed to go in the exact direction of a large hard object every time Lena steered her away from a different one. She sighed, exasperated as Violet, once again, almost hit a pole. "Vi, do you have any sense of anything outside that book right now? Because you are making this incredibly hard for me." Violet, did not respond. Lena shook her shoulder. Violet suddenly stood ramrod straight as she started chattering something about acceleration and butterflies. Okay, that was new. Violet stopped just as abruptly as she had started. "Oh, Lena. What is it?" "Violet, can you just walk normally without a book so I don't have to keep keeping you from crashing into everything?" "I suppose I could." The hummingbird replied. She tucked her book into a bag, and they walked the rest of the way to McDuck Manor. Occasionally stopping at some interesting sedimentary pebble or something that Violet noticed. Once they arrived at the mansion, something strange started to happen. At first it was a high pitched squealing, and Lena didn't think much of it, then, the ground below the two birds' feet started shaking. After that, Lena started glowing a strange shade of purple. And the final strange symptom, Lena started smoking. "Oh, God." Lena said, then ran into the woods, a trail of smoke behind her. After a few seconds, Violet thought nothing was going to happen. She was very wrong. A sudden burst of purple light flashed as something exploded in the woods, and a mushroom cloud of smoke erupted from the area. Violet ran to the site of the explosion, dreading the fact that Lena was probably at the center of it, and could very well be dead. Wait, could she die? Violet thought. After all, Lena was a shadow, sure she could starve and get hurt, but could she die? Violet shook her head as she began to run faster. She was soon joined by the triplets, and Scrooge and Della, who had also seen the explosion. They reached the origin of the smoke, and lo and behold, there was Lena, lying in the middle of the crater. Huey rushed over to Lena, taking the JWG from under his hat. Violet hurried over as well. Lena appeared to be wholly unharmed, save for the dazed look in her eyes while she was mumbling incoherently with a loopy smile.

LATER

"So... What was that explosion thing about?" Violet walked up to Lena. "I haven't really had to use magic for a while, so maybe it kinda built up until my body reached its limit and the magic exploded." Violet took out a notebook from somewhere and started taking notes. "And what exactly is your limit?" "This is going to become one of your "conduct an experiment with Lena to test out her corporeal form" experiments isn't it." Lena sighed. "Yes." Violet answered as she started scribbling in her notebook. Best just to get this over with, Lena thought as she sat up on her bed that she had been transported to at some point. "I haven't been using magic for about a week, it seems to be kinda connected to my emotions because of the friendship magic junk, so maybe it exploded because I was gonna play darts with the Magica dartboard." "My hypothesis is that your shadow magic has fused with your friendship magic slowly after we brought you back from a shadow. Maybe because we used friendship magic but because you were a shadow the friendship magic fused with the shadow magic. You have resorted to using friendship magic because you don't like shadow magic, correct?" "Um, yeah?" Lena said, bewildered by the flurry of words. "I suspect that the shadow magic was getting pent up, but because you are a shadow you had a higher limit for that, but when you didn't use friendship magic for a while, you managed to reach the limits for both classes of magic at the same time, and they fused during the explosion. Use magic to pick something up will you." Lena complied, knowing it was better to just do what Violet asked and get Huey to translate from nerd into English later. "I can still shift between friendship and shadow." Violet scribbled this bit of information down. "Now try to use both." "Um, okay, that's new." The spoon that Lena was picking up with her telekinesis now glowed the strange purple colour that the explosion had been. "Fascinating, so my hypothesis was partially correct, your magic has fused into a stronger magic, but you can still alternate between the original classes of magic." Violet shut her notebook with a small smile. "Lena, I think you just fused two classes of magic into a new type of magic." Lena just sat there, then she spoke. "I did what now?" "You made new magic using old magic." "Yeah, yeah I know enough about magic to have understood that. Wait, Webby's gonna go crazy over this." Webby burst into the room. "Already have!" "This is gonna be a looong day." Lena muttered under her breath as Webby and Violet dragged her off to do more magic experimenting. "So, did you find the magic seashell?" Lena asked. "It gave me endless mustard seeds." Webby replied. Scrooge walked by to see the sight. A disgruntled looking Lena (who was actually quite happy) being dragged off by Webby who was chattering excitedly with Violet. All was well again. Now Scrooge just had to figure out what he would do with the conveniently located crater, turn it into a trap he had wanted to build there because it was now a perfect sized hole for it; or just fill it up. After much deliberation, which lasted only a few seconds, he chose the trap. Then he was nearly killed by a laser from a duster. Yes, everything was truly, completely, and most certainly normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Summer now. That means more updates (hopefully). Yay? 
> 
> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with these chapters. I have 5-6 more half-done ones, an no idea how to finish them. Oh well, I'll figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are... Um... Sparse? Yeah no, I'm going to edit this a bit, and then perhaps this will be updated.


End file.
